1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hold down device and, more particularly, to a device that may be used on equipment packages or chassis that are intended to be removably mounted upon equipment racks. The hold down device has a capture feature which permits it to easily engage a receptacle in the rack, capture that receptacle, and then lock to the receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hold down devices to secure an equipment package to a rack is well-known in the prior art. Such a device is shown in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,866,878, issued Feb. 18, 1975, by A. K. Yamamoto, entitled UNITARY LOCK NUT ASSEMBLY which is assigned to Tridair Industries. This hold down device is used to secure a package or chassis to a rack where the hold down device is connected to the rack by a clevis pin that permits the device to pivot into engagement with a hook on the chassis. This type of hold down device is often used for ground mounted and airborne equipment.
Other types of hold down devices are designed for use in airborne equipment. These include a quick release fastener which accomplishes the fastening function with but a quarter turn. Such a device is shown in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,922,211 which issued Jan. 26, 1960, by T. R. Boyd.
In space applications, it is desirable to have a quick release fastener with a positive latch feature for mounting orbital replaceable units (ORU) to an orbiting space platform. One device for such space applications is shown in a NASA technical brief, Brief 68-10512, issued in November 1968.
The positive-latch fastener shown in the NASA technical brief referred to above is capable of making a connection between a orbit replacement unit (ORU) and a space platform. However, the NASA fastener does not provide a simple arrangement for making the initial connection or capture between the ORU and the space platform.